Alone In The Darkness
by shadow-dog18
Summary: Mia finds herself all alone in darkness where is doggimon and who is the black wolf towering over her.


I and Doggimon had just finished checking all the rooms of this a partly destroyed hall way to find no shadows we finally came to a stop just outside the last door in the hall. Since this was the lasted place in this hallway that has yet to be looked into to see if there were by shadow beast we decided to go inside to have a quick look around.

With doggimon in the lead I entered the room to find myself alone in the dark with no doggimon in my sight; I tried to backtrack out the door i came only to find it was gone.

"Doggimon where are you? " I called out as I casted my gaze around trying in hope to find him but I came up short with him no were in my line of sight so I began to walk forward in hope of finding him.

After walking around what seemed forever I soon began to become panic I started to run around in vain to find someone until after a while longer I grow more fancied as fear finally set in. With tears beginning to form in my eyes as I call out for Doggimon over and over again until I started to wonder if I would find anyone at all.

Growing tried form running so much since I was never one for running, I slowly sink down to the ground where I brought I need up the my chest and buried my face in them as the tears finally came pouring down my face.

I was never one for being alone in fact I hated I just could not believe it that doggimon was not here when he promise to never left me all lone but here I' am in this dark place with no one in sight. I couldn't help but wonder will I be here forever alone.

Time begins move on slowly and with no watch on my I can't really tell what long I have been sitting here like this I only knew that I was beginning to lose hope that I was going to be found by anyone.

Sitting here with nothing to do but cry I though back to all the good times I had with doggimon like when we first found each other, to when he my dad died and to when he vowed to be by me until I know longer need him but where was he now when I need him the most but instated he was nowhere to be found.

More time past and I wondered if Doggimon would ever find me or if he had abandon me in my greater time of need, It was starting to get cold in this place but sadly their wasn't much I could do but just try to keep worm the best I can and pray the where ever doggimon is that he has not giving up on me instead looking for me. Unknown to me I didn't know how true I was that he was indeed trying to get to me.

The colder it got the tired I got and the longer I stayed here the harder it was for me to fight this sleepiness and stay awake Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a faint voice call out to me.

" Mia " The strange voice said to me, it kept repeating it's self with each one getting louder until I could hear my name clearly, wait what someone is saying my name I slowly open my eyes fully as I look around me in hopes of find the voice.

Looking up to where the voice was coming from I notice a small glowing blue orb that was getting closer to me , I soon realized the strange sounded like someone I knew. The closer it got I knew it sounded like doggimon.

When the blue orb finally got close enough I began to make out a shape until it came to a stop right above me I knew at once that the shape was doggimon.

"Doggimon " Was all I could say to him as he just floated and radiated a soft blue glow.

'I though you left me all alone 'I told him as I gazed at him questioning look about my face.

"Mia I never left your side "doggimon said to me after what seem forever while all I could look even more puzzle at him than before. "When you walked into the room you were suddenly attack from behind by a shadow beast and before I could even act the best had pinned you to the ground and sent you in to a dreamlike state. You were constable crying and calling out for me I had finally gotten close enough to you for the digivice to send me into your dream." He finishes explaining to me that I was only dreaming this whole time.

'This is only dream and you never really left me "I couldn't help but question him who in turned smiled at me "Mia I could never leave you ever after all I did promise that I wouldn't "He told me "Now wake up "With those words left his mouth I suddenly felt as if I was being pulled away from the darkness with doggimon following right next to me.

Jolting awake with a gasp my eyes snapped wide open then I heard distend cry, Looking up I saw a shadow beast stagger away from me a few feet before coming to a stop near a wall.

I quickly got up off the cold floor to stand side by side by my digimon partner where once my breathing returned to normal I was able to finally get a good look at the shadow best to see it was in the shape of a large pitch black wolf that had glowing purple eyes.

"You ready doggimon "I said as he nodded his head and got in to his fighting stand waiting for me to star the fight. "Go "I finally shouted out after a minute of intents silence pass. Digivice glowing light blue in my hand Doggimon leaped at the shadow beast with a loud growl who in turn growled right back.

The larger size of the beast had a slit advantage over doggimon but with me on the side lines cheering him on he was able to hold his own agents it, the two continued to roll, bite at one another trying in vain to win the battle and come out on top number one.

As the fight went on I grow worried for doggimon was getting tried while the shadow wolf beast has yet to seem to be getting tired at all. Thinking quickly I tell doggimon to finish at once who nodded in agreement began to summon all his last power into one last attack which just as the shadow made a great jump at him.

Blue fire was sent at the beast which sent it flying back in to the wall which leaves a big creator in the wall from the force of the hit, slowly but surely the shadow wolf beast began to disappear as it got deleted.

Once it was gone Mia sighed in relief as she went over to doggimon where he jumped up into her arms and let her hug him and look him over making sure her did not get to bad of a wound, once she was done fussing over him she quietly thanked him for getting her to wake up and for never leaving her side which he returned with a soft lick to the face with cause her to laugh.

Now that the shadow beast was gone the two agreed to head back out and to tell the leader there encounter that won in the end but they also did not see any more beast later they were told by one of the leaders to go and rest up in case they were need again.

THE END!


End file.
